Red Dust
by Hellbound-Shadow
Summary: In which Ruby wakes up as a child in a world where hunters are known as ninja and huntress' as kunoichi. Oh, and they call her speed semblance a Kekkai Genkai, whatever that is. Slightly ooc. Ruby/?


She wasn't sure what she was doing here; all she really knew was that she was and there wasn't much she could do about it.

When she first woke up, under the dark scarlet leaves of Red Fall trees that blossomed day and night, year after year, she couldn't think straight. Her thoughts were nothing but a jumble of half-coherent sentences and questions about why her joints hurt and where in Remnants was Crescent Rose?

And Yang?

And Weiss?

And Blake?

And Sun and Penny and Ren and Nora and Jaune and Pyrrha-

And then suddenly, she found herself wondering; where in Remnants was she?

Or rather…Where was Remnants?

Then that split-second moment of conscious anxiousness passed and her mind was once again packed with the wonder of why she wanted to sneeze and what Blake (or was it Weiss' turn?) was cooking for dinner. No, breakfast. Or were they going to the cafeteria? Why did she smell - feel – Dust in the air?

Suddenly she was suffocating under the pressure of the air around her (or was it her own insane, perfectly normal thoughts?) and the distinct smell of Dust and feeling of pure, utter, completely natural power and –

And then she was in a forest, the sky dark and the red ground layered in dark shadows that swayed in unison with the trees – Red Fall - around her. Scarlet blossoms – Fall Blessings, they were called – drifted down to the ground, and suddenly she realized that it wasn't the grass that was red but the buds that covered it so thickly that it reached her tiny ankles.

Tiny ankles.

Why were they so small? And her wrists. They were thin before, but now – and her fingers were so small and chubby and her face rounder than she remembered – and her clothes! It looked like a child – her, she was the child – had dressed her! They were ten sizes too large and her shoes that reached her knees had slipped off…

'Oh', she realized, still half awake, 'why am I a kid again?'

With that thought, she fainted, her drop softened by the literal pile of flowers beneath her.

When she woke, finally thinking straight, she hoped she was dreaming. That Weiss would be there with a book to hit her with for staying up late and Yang doing last minute studying for Grimm Classifications class, but luck was not on her side and she found herself in the same forest, but with a thousand red petals on her back and a sun rising in the horizon.

She was scared – very, very scared – but Yang would kill her if she gave up and started to cry so she sucked up her terror and attempted (key word; 'attempted') to adjust her clothing to fit her, even the tiniest bit. All her magazines were intact and she had a lot more Cross Clips than she generally packed (she shivered, wondering why she would ever need this many) but Crescent Rose was nowhere on her person.

She spent an hour digging through the petals, choking at the smell of the decaying blossoms that had piled up at the bottom (how long were they there for?!) until she finally caught the familiar red glint of her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, almost three feet from where she had been laying.

Finally. Something that hadn't changed.

It felt oddly heavy in her hands; too large and bulky, but she was sure, with practice, it would go back to the way it was when she was still fifteen. From the looks of things, she would be fifteen (again) in ten years.

Damn it.

She had spent years training with Uncle Qrow – cutting through trees, cutting through Grimm, so it was not so hard to find a way out of the deep forest. In fact it was only a few hours later that Rose found herself looking over a small village (utterly exhausted; it seemed her stamina was not up to date) with thick and thin trees toppled over behind her. It had been somewhat difficult to wield Crescent Rose, what with her … _predicament_, but she had managed (it was slowly getting easier) and now she had found a way home.

She brought out her Scroll, pressed her thumb against the cool white metal for scanning and slid the device open.

It took her a moment to gather her bearings when she read '_no signal' _in block capitals. Why?

Because these were military class Scrolls. The best of the best – five star, 12th level tech! Remnant's best model! The tablets saved information from the internet (about half of the entire web) inside its own memory card just in case it ever became relevant on a mission! They held information on every Grimm, classifications on every Hunter and Huntress, training techniques, daily news – and most importantly, they _never lost signal_. Because Beacon's satellite program spread across the realm, in fact there were four scattered in all the regions just in case.

And all of Remnant was known.

So…

So, she must be somewhere… outside. Somewhere that was not Remnant. She was not in Remnant anymore.

Yeah so this is late. And it's only a redo. But in the time that I haven't updated I have thought of a giant squiggly mess of a plot line. It will involve all of team RWBY, however not in the way most other fanfics have done it.

**_ALSO: _**

I have a big idea for this story, so I'm putting up a poll to see how you think I should organize the stories. Choose whichever one you think is best, however even if one of them wins, if I decide it's too much of a hassle I'll choose whichever one I think is best. (I'm leaning heavily on ONE, but the most likeliest choices are ONE and THREE).

My idea is write four different stories (interlinking) for each P.O.V of RWBY, so one for Blake, one for Yang and one for Weiss (obviously this is the Ruby one).

OPTION ONE:

I would only work with one story, then when that one's finished, I move onto another. (This also means all of the other stories will end with cliff-hangers, and you will have to wait until I get onto Ruby –this one- to see all the ends tie up. Ruby's P.O.V will be the last story to be written). This means they will be separate stories, but in a collection. Like a saga or something. A quartet.

OPTION TWO:

Another option is to have all of the story in this one, just different chapters for different P. . So it'll go, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss and so on. However this will make it very confusing (in my opinion) to keep up with all the characters separately. This is the unlikely method, because it'll be as confusing to me as it will be for you.

OPTION THREE:

And lastly, I'll have all the stories in this one, but in sections. So I start with Blake, end her story, then go on to Yang, then Weiss, then finally end with Ruby.

There will be a poll on my page please go vote!

Ciao, Shadow.

Ruby likes reviews!


End file.
